Benutzer Blog:Katzii/Katziis Plauderecke - Take 2: Next Generation, PlayStation 4 oder Xbox One?
Hallöchen Leute, ich wollte mal wieder einen Blog schreiben und was wäre diskussionswürdiger als die kommende Spielegeneration? Am 21.02.2013 hatte Sony seine neue Konsole, die PlayStation 4 vorgestellt. Viele Details zur Konsole selbst hat der Konzern nicht bekanntgegeben, aber die Funktionen wurden dargelegt. Microsoft hat zwar mit ihrer Bekanntgabe auf sich warten lassen, doch gestern am 21.05.2013 war es dann soweit und der amerikanische Konkurrent hat deutlich mehr blicken lassen, als Sony. Ich möchte hier gerne eine Diskussion über die Vor- oder Nachteile der Konsolen führen. An dieser Stelle bitte ich von Gerüchten oder Behauptungen Abstand zu nehmen, da dies das Thema eindeutig in die falsche Richtung lenken und die Diskussion somit verfälschen würde. Mich interessiert vor allem, ob ihr eine der beiden Konsolen favorisieren würdet und warum. Legt dies bitte kurz und knapp dar, denn gerade davon lebt eine Diskussion. Auch wenn euch nur die erscheinenden Spiele, die Optik oder das Handling gefallen, schreibt es rein. Das sind schließlich auch Gründe, die für oder gegen einen Kauf der Konsole sprechen. Wenn euch das ganze Gewese, um die Next Generation-Konsolen einfach nur nervt, dann schreibt auch diese Meinung hier hin. Nur bitte ich darum, dass die Netiquette gewahrt wird und hier keiner rumzetert, nur weil jemand lieber die andere Konsole bevorzugt... verschiedene Menschen = verschiedene Ansichten. Always keep that in mind. Übrigens lasse ich zum Einen die Wii U komplett außen vor, da diese Konsole eine andere Zielgruppe von Spielern anspricht und zum Anderen versuche ich diesen Beitrag so sachlich und objektiv wie möglich zu gestalten. Ich bin zwar bekennender Xbox 360-Spieler, habe aber mit der PS3 auch keine schlechten Erfahrungen gesammelt. (Mein Bruder besitzt eine. ;D) Außerdem bevorzuge ich weder Sonys Geschäftsmodell, noch das von Microsoft. Das wird sich sicherlich dann ändern, wenn ich mich zwischen den neuen Konsolen entscheiden muss, aber bis dahin vergehen ja noch Monate. Habe ich erwähnt, dass beide Konsolen dieses Jahr noch herauskommen werden? Vermutlich wird dies wieder zur Weihnachtszeit geschehen, da man ja den Kaufrausch der Leute unbedingt mit abgreifen muss. Vergangene Veröffentlichungen prophezeihen dies jedenfalls. Preislich gibt es jedoch noch keine Vorstellungen oder Erwartungen, von daher müssen wir uns überraschen lassen. Im Nachfolgenden werde ich auf die wichtigsten bekannten Schwerpunkte beider Konsolen eingehen. Ich beziehe mich dabei auf Informationen von Websites, die an der Pressekonferenz teilgenommen haben. Am liebsten/ häufigsten nutze ich die Seite www.chip.de, da sie in meinen Augen sehr sachlich argumentiert und recherchiert. Habt ihr offizielle Informationen, die ich hier nicht oder weniger ausführlich genannt habe, dann schreibt es in die Kommentare. Ich ergänze diese Infos dann gern. ---- PlayStation 4 Zwar gibt es zu der PlayStation 4 noch nicht sooo viele Informationen, aber trotzdem geben die bekannten Dinge Anlass zur Diskussion und Wertung. Lange haben die Spieler darauf gewartet und einige mögen noch immer auf tiefergreifende Informationen warten. Na mal sehen, wie lange noch. Spätestens zur E3 in Los Angeles sollte sich das Problem jedoch klären. Los geht's! *Schwerpunkt: Social-Media :Sony möchte sich mit der nächsten Konsolengeneration den sozialen Netzwerken zuwenden. Die Benutzer sollen mehr von ihren Spielerlebnissen teilen können. Ob Facebook, PSN oder ähnliche Angebote. Es soll alles halt sozialer werden. Die Vorbereitungen dafür existieren bereits in Form des PSN und PSN Stores. Spieler können sich finden und miteinander Zeit verbringen, Spiele können zudem online gekauft und geladen werden, was die Disc einspart. Aber dazu später mehr unter dem Schwerpunkt Software. *Schwerpunkt: Einige technische Details :Kurz und knapp: Die Konsole soll über 8 GB RAM (Arbeitsspeicher) verfügen, USB HUB 3.0 unterstützen und integriertes WLAN-N besitzen. Eine Festplatte wird es auch geben, deren Größe ist jedoch noch ungewiss. Alles in allem nichts weltbewegendes, aber ohne geht's ja irgendwie auch nicht! Die 8 GB RAM wurden übrigens nachgerüstet, nachdem Microsoft bekannt gegeben hatte, dass ihrer nächsten Konsole 8 GB RAM zur Verfügung stehen werde. Weiterhin hat Sony nachträglich bekanntgegeben, dass die neue PlayStation über ein optisches Laufwerk verfügen werde, welches das Abspielen von DVDs und Blu-rays ermöglicht. Das klingt doch schon mal nicht schlecht. *Schwerpunkt: Kompatibilität :Zwar möchte Sony DVDs und Blu-rays wiedergeben, aber eine Abwärtskompatibilität soll die neue Konsole nicht bekommen. Schade, aber man kann es leider nicht ändern. Dafür möchte der Hersteller sein kleines Sorgenkind, die PlayStation Vita etwas pushen. Diese soll mit der PS 4 und deren Spielen kompatibel gemacht werden, sodass der Spieler ein Spiel zuhause an der PS 4 beginnen und später auch bequem über die PSV fortsetzen kann. Gute Idee, warten wir mal auf die Umsetzung. Ansonsten schwächelt die PS Vita leider, weshalb in Japan der Preis für die Konsole bereits gesenkt wird. Für andere Regionen soll dieses zusätzliche Feature den Preis allerdings stabil halten. Nur mal so als Hintergrundinfo. ;) Weitere Kompatibilität zum Chatten im PSN ist auch für Tablet-PCs und Handys vorgesehen. Warten wir ab, wie sehr Sony diesen Weg weiterverfolgt. *Schwerpunkt: Software :Kommen wir zur Software, dem wohl umstrittensten Punkt bei der PlayStation 4. Ausnahmsweise gehe ich mal kurz auf Gerüchte ein... es wurde bei beiden Konsolen befürchtet, dass sie einen Online-Zwang enthalten. Im Gesamten bedeutet dies, dass Spiele online erworben werden und nur von auf der Konsole gespielt werden können, auf der sie mit dem Kauf registriert wurden. Was das soll? Ganz einfach, der Handel mit gebrauchten Spielen wird quasi vernichtet und Zwischenhändler, die die Discs vertreiben werden auch nicht mehr benötigt und müssen nicht am Gewinn beteiligt werden. Ich kann euch beruhigen, Sony und auch Microsoft haben keine Anstalten gemacht einen kompletten Online-Zwang einzustellen. Vielmehr möchte Sony den Spielern anbieten ihre Regale leer zu halten und Online-Dienste zum Steamen zu nutzen. Weiterhin soll es mehr Updates, Patches und DLC's geben, die die Konsole auch im Standy-Modus laden kann. Außerdem möchte die Firma ermöglichen, dass Benutzer die skeptisch sind, welches Spiel sie sich holen sollen, eine Probe anspielen können. Das klingt doch schon mal sehr kundenfreundlich. *Schwerpunkt: Controller und Handling :Grundsätzlich hat der Controller der neuen PlayStation 4 seine Form behalten. Allerdings wurden technisch einige bedeutende Änderungen vorgenommen. An der Oberseite des Controllers befindet sich nun eine Fläche, die von einer Kamera an der Konsole erfasst werden kann und somit die von der Wii bekannte Bewegungssteuerung ermöglicht. Ob Sony damit genauso erfolgreich sein kann, wie Nintendo, bleibt zwar abzuwarten, aber auch der Konkurrenz Xbox Kinect schien damit keine schlechten Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben. Es bleibt letztlich abzuwarten, wie gut oder schlecht dieser Punkt in die Spiele und die Konsole eingearbeitet wird. Zugegeben, es wäre schade, wenn er nicht genutzt werden würde. Haben ist schließlich besser, als brauchen! Weiterhin wird der Controller eine Taste besitzen, mit der schnell und unkompliziert aktuelle Spielinhalte geteilt werden können. Ob ihr sie oft nutzen werdet, sei jetzt mal dahin gestellt, aber es gibt Leute, die sehr viel online posten und für diese wird sich dieser Knopf sicherlich bezahlt machen. *Schwerpunkt: Grafik und vorgestellte Spiele :Nicht anders zu erwarten war, dass die Grafik beeindruckend und detailreich ausfällt. Dieses Kriterium erfüllt die Xbox One übrigens genauso, wie die PS 4. Zu Titeln, die angekündigt wurden, gehören Killzone, LittleBigPlanet, Diablo 3 und Watch_Dogs. Außerdem haben Capcom und $quare €nix bekannt gegeben, dass sie Spiele für die neue Konsole entwickeln werden. Erste Demos wurden bereits gezeigt. Ob es konkrete PS 4-exklusive geben wird und ob Capcom und Square Enix wie bisher weiterhin Spiele für beide Konsolen produzieren werden, steht allerdings noch in den Sternen. Xbox One In letzter Zeit hat sich die Xbox 360 zwar nicht so gut verkauft, allerdings wird sie von Sony immer noch als Konkurrent angesehen und somit sollte sie nicht minderbewertet werden. Auch die neue Xbox One wurde mit Spannung erwartet und hat ebenfalls das Potenzial groß rauszukommen. *Schwerpunkt: Sprach- und Gestensteuerung, neues TV-Erlebnis :Neben dem Bedienen von Videospielen, will Microsoft auch das TV-Erlebnis vereinfachen oder gar luxuriöser gestalten. So ist der Konzern stolz darauf die Xbox One mit Sprach- und Gestensteuerung ausgestattet zu haben. Wie das konkret aussehen soll? Schaut euch am besten ein Video von der Pressekonferenz an, denn die fast die gesamte Zeit wurde diese per Sprach- oder Gestensteuerung geführt und somit demonstriert, was das neue Gerät so kann. Mit dem Befehl "Xbox on" soll die Konsole aktiviert werden. Weitere Befehle wie "Xbox, watch TV" sagen dem Gerät, dass es auf das normale TV-Programm umschalten sollen. Clever ist dabei, dass Spiele, Apps oder auch Musik-Wiedergaben automatisch pausiert und in den Hintergrund verschoben werden. Es ist ebenfalls geplant einen Programm-Führer einzubauen, der auf Wunsch das aktuelle Programm des Senders anzeigt. Außerdem sollen mit einfachen Handbewegungen Menüs bewältigt und gewisse Steuerungen des Controllers übernommen werden. Wenn das alles wirklich so gut funktioniert, wie es sich anhört, stellt man sich das echt ziemlich bequem vor. Schade wäre es, wenn die Xbox Probleme damit bekommt die Stimme zu erkennen oder der Kinect-Sensor die Handbewegung nicht korrekt erkennt, aber das muss die Praxis dann zeigen. *Schwerpunkt: Einige technische Details :Gleiches Grundschema wie bei der PS 4! 8 GB RAM, USB Hub 3.0 und WLAN-N. Unterschiede zeigen sich bei Microsofts neuer Konsole beim Laufwerk. Dieses wird nur Blu-ray-Formate unterstützen, womit hier bereits die Abwärtskompatibilität ausgebuht wird. Auch die Xbox One wird eine interne Festplatte besitzen, die über 500 GB Speicherkapazität verfügen soll. Nicht schlecht, Herr Specht. Hoffentlich fressen die Spiele und Anwendungen bei beiden Konsolen nicht die schönen GB im Nu auf. *Schwerpunkt: Kompatibilität :Wie ihr bereits gelesen habt, verstößt das Blu-ray-Laufwerk die Möglichkeit einer Abwärtskompatibilität. Dafür möchte Microsoft Tablet-PCs und Smartphones in die Steuerung mit einbeziehen. Neben dem Controller und der Sprach- und Gestensteuerung ermöglicht bereits die App SmartGlass eine bedingte Steuerung der Konsole. Leider trifft das bei den derzeitigen Modellen nicht auf alle zu. Außerdem wird der Kinect-Sensor mit einer Full-HD-Kamera ausgestattet, die rund 30 Bilder pro Sekunde einfängt. *Schwerpunkt: Software :Ich muss hier jetzt nich noch mal auf die nicht vorhandene Abwärtskompatibilität eingehen, oder?! Sollte mittlerweile jeder irgendwie mitbekommen haben. ;D Trotzdem ist die Software interessant, denn auch Xbox One bedient sich des Xbox Live-Dienstes. Dieser ist das amerikanische Gegenstück zum PlayStation Network/ Store. Außerdem können auch hier Trophäen oder ganze Spielszenen aufgenommen und geteilt werden. Zudem baut Microsoft Skype ein, sodass Spieler auch während des Spielens oder Fernsehens miteinander kommunizieren können. Sehr nette Idee, findet ihr nicht?! Ansonsten wird in der neuen Xbox One eine neue Game Engine verbaut, die dafür sorgt, dass bei Spielen die Umgebung und die Spielfiguren intelligenter wirken. Ein Beispiel: In einem Teich befinden sich Fische, die vom Ufer aus zu sehen sind. Betritt die Spielfigur nun aber das Wasser, so verschwinden die Fische zwecks des programmierten "Fluchtverhaltens". Die Vorstellung von intelligenteren Spielfiguren ist dabei ziemlich reizbar, denkt man doch an die unzähligen Spiele, in denen fehlende oder schlechte KI ein Grund zum Heulen oder Ausrasten ist - je nachdem. Spielinhalte sollen zudem online gesichert werden, wozu sich Microsoft den Cloud-Diensten bedient. *Schwerpunkt: Controller und Handling :Der Controller der Xbox One weist keine erheblichen optischen Unterschiede zu den vorherigen Bedienelementen. Er beinhaltet jedoch ein Akkufach, was hoffentlich bedeutet, dass man nicht mehr Batterien noch und nöcher kaufen muss. Lassen wir uns überraschen. Weitere Neuerungen soll es zwar geben, jedoch wurden diese nicht näher beleuchtet. Angesichts der Sprach- und Gestensteuerung sind große Änderungen auch eigentlich nicht weiter erforderlich, möchte man meinen. Auch hier bleibt es abzuwarten, was Microsoft auf der E3 bekannt gibt. *Schwerpunkt: Grafik und vorgestellte Spiele :Wichtigster Punkt auch hier: die Spiele. Grafisch nimmt sich die Xbox One nichts mit der PlayStation 4. Detailreich und schön anzusehen, klare Steigerung im Gegensatz zum Vorgänger. Die Grafik wurde hier an Spielen wie FIFA 14, Forza 5, Quantum Break und Call of Duty Ghosts demonstriert. Außerdem soll exklusiv für die neue Xbox eine Halo-Serie produziert werden, an der Steven Spielberg mitwirkt. Ob euch das nun begeistert oder nicht. ;P Außerdem sollen bis zur Veröffentlichung der neuen Konsole ungefähr 15 Spiele entwickelt werden und zeitgleich mit der Konsole auf den Markt kommen. ---- Soweit so gut, entscheidet nun selbst, was euch derzeit mehr zusagt und schreibt gerne eure Meinung dazu auf. Weiterhin würde ich mich über ein Feedback freuen, wie euch der Beitrag gefallen hat und ob ihr euch mehr Beiträge mit Informationen über die Spielekonsolen wünscht. Vielleicht lässt sich da ja was machen. ;D Ich freue mich auf eine nette Diskussion mit euch und hoffe, dass ihr weiterhin viel Spaß hier haben werdet. Eure [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag